1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light emitting diode and to a method for forming the light emitting diode, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting diode which has a pattern shift detecting portion used to detect a pattern shift of an electrode pattern after a patterning process of the electrode pattern, and to a method for forming the light emitting diode.
This application is a counterpart of Japanese application Serial Number 172702/1997, filed Jun. 30, 1997, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional light emitting diode is made up of an N-type GaAsP/GaAs substrate, an insulating layer formed on the N-type GaAsP/GaAs substrate, an opening portion which exposes a part of the N-type GaAsP/GaAs substrate surface and which is formed in the insulating layer, a P-type light emitting portion formed in the N-type GaAsP/GaAs substrate surface via the opening portion, and a P-type electrode pattern which is electrically connected to the light emitting portion and which has a pad portion.
However, an electrode patterning process may cause a pattern shift of the electrode pattern, and as a result, the electrode pattern may not be electrically connected to the light emitting portion.